Racing Keyblade
The Racing Keyblade is the sidearm of the Disney Racers. History to be added Racing Disk Creation When inserted in a Mythkey Racer Zord’s control console, the Racing Keyblades can channel that Mythkey Racer Zord’s power into a Blank Disk, the Disk becoming available to use afterward. Power-Up 1= |-| 2= When an auxiliary Racing Disk is inserted in the wheel, opened by the lever on the back, the user can access armor and powers based on the inserted Racing Disk. When using an auxiliary Racing Disk's abilities in a Megazord, the energy of the attack gets conducted by the Megazord's weapon. To summon an armament or armor, a Ranger inserts an auxiliary Disk and “revs” it twice with the Racing Keyblade to begin the process, then revs an additional four times, then pulls the trigger to summon the armament/armor. Special Attack to be added Finishing Strike To activate a finishing strike, a Ranger inserts their transformation Racing Disk and (if using the transformation Disk/or simply just (if using an auxiliary or Super Disk) "revs" twice with the Racing Keyblade to initiate the attack, then revs an additional four times, then pulls the trigger to activate the attack. List of attacks: *'Transformation:' **'Racing Slash': Each Ranger delivers an incredibly powerful energy slash with the Racing Keyblade, eliminating a swarm of Striker soldiers via an energy manifestation of their corresponding Mythkey Racer Zord's front bumper. *'Auxiliary:' **'TsuyoSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce **'NobiSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce **'OmoSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce **'HayaSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce **'KataSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce **'KikeSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce **'KusaSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce **'MieSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce **'MukimukiSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce **'ChiisaSoul' When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce **'MabushiSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce **'MistSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce **'KaruSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce **'GyakuSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce **'KotaeSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce **'MigakeSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce **'KunkunSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce **'PukupukuSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce **'KakureSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce **'FueSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce **'MawariSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce **'NemuSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce **'KawakiSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce **'YawarakaSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce **'AtariSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce a random noise among the 24 Ryusoul onomatopoeias. *'KyoRyuSouls:' **'MeraMeraSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce **'BiriBiriSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce **'ByuByuSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce **'KurayamiSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce **'KagayakiSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce **'CosmoSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce **'DoshinSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce **'HieHieSoul': When activated, the Ryusoul Ken will announce Controller After summoning the Zords, the Racing Keyblade is inserted into a slot on the console. Category:Weapons Category:Arsenal(Disney Racers) Category:Arsenal Category:Sidearms